1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a television system, and more particularly, to a technology for capturing a television image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the thriving development of various electronic products, sharing diversified information through a digital form is popular among general users. In current technologies, when a user wishes to capture, share, and store real-time television images, a peripheral hardware such as a video capture card is required. An alternative way to obtain television images is copying an image of a television screen with a camera; with however image quality of the obtained television images being quite unsatisfactory.